


Là où j'ai laissé mon coeur

by Seeliah



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeliah/pseuds/Seeliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke est rentré à Konoha de sa propre initiative, espérant retrouver Naruto. En vain. Quand ce dernier revient enfin au village, après six années d'absence, Sasuke comprend qu'il n'a plus la première place dans le coeur du blond... Définitivement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appréhensions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Sasuke appartient à Naruto... et ils sont tous les deux à Masashi Kishimoto ! Les autres sont à moi. 
> 
> COUPLE : NaruSasu / SasuNaru et d'autres...
> 
> RATING : K+ pour l'instant mais le rating sera variable d'un chapitre à l'autre. Il sera signalé en entête.

 

**CHAPITRE PREMIER : Appréhensions**

* * *

 

_Suna Gakure no Sato – Kaze-no-Kuni (Village caché du Sable - Pays du Vent)_

* * *

 

L'homme marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Suna, entièrement vêtu de noir à l'exception d'une spirale écarlate au dos de son tee-shirt et du sang séché qui couvrait ses avant-bras par endroit. Il se blessait souvent pendant ses entraînements ces derniers temps, incapable de se concentrer correctement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il répondait machinalement aux nombreux saluts qui ponctuaient sa route jusqu'au palais du Kazekage, ignorant les gloussements et les rires ainsi que les invitations à peine voilées des adolescentes qui se massaient sur son passage en espérant qu'il les remarque. L'une d'elle, plus hardie que les autres lui attrapa le bras.

Brusquement ramené sur terre, il la fixa sans comprendre et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un liquide frais sur sa peau. Elle enlevait le sang séché sur ses bras, paraissant ne pas pouvoir fixer directement l'homme qu'elle venait d'arrêter. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, un éclat plus que séducteur dans son regard. Celui-ci vacilla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se laissait faire avec indifférence, à nouveau dans ses pensées.

L'audace de l'adolescente fit enrager les autres. Elles se mirent à invectiver la jeune fille et se regroupèrent autour de l'homme. Leurs voix aigues le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'empara du linge humide avec un sourire absent pour les filles et reprit son chemin, tâchant de repousser d'anciens souvenirs où un garçon aux cheveux bruns tentait d'échapper chaque jour à la horde grandissante de ses fans.

Il serra les poings et jura entre ses dents. Il grimpa les marches du palais quatre à quatre tout en faisant disparaître les dernières traces sur ses bras et jeta le chiffon au sol avant de s'engager dans les couloirs.

Complètement immergé dans son monde, il ne remarquait pas les saluts des gardes sur son passage et ces derniers, habitués depuis quelques temps à son inattention ne s'en formalisaient pas. Certains le suivirent des yeux avec inquiétude, n'aimant pas cet air sombre et préoccupé qu'affichait celui qui avait sauvé leur maître.

Arrivé devant les portes du bureau du Kazekage, l'homme entra sans frapper. Le Kazekage de Suna repoussa le rapport qu'il étudiait pour fixer son ami, lequel poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Gaara se pencha en avant, le menton calé dans sa main droite et sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu serais finalement nerveux, Naruto ?

Ce dernier passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds et planta ses yeux devenus violets dans ceux de Gaara.

\- Un peu, grimaça t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tes amis seront heureux de te revoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- C'est Lui ? s'exclama Gaara d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne L'avait pas nommé, mais même ainsi le regard de Naruto s'assombrit et il serra les poings.

\- Non.

\- L'Autre alors ?

\- Kiyomaro et Kaname, coupa Naruto, agacé par le talent de Gaara pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Le Kazekage soupira, rassuré.

\- Ils sont surexcités à l'idée de vivre à Konoha, continua Naruto, la mine de plus en plus sombre.

En fait, plus la date de son retour approchait et plus il était en proie aux doutes. Il remettait même en question ce qu'il savait être inévitable. Vraiment très nerveux, pensa Gaara et quoiqu'en dise Naruto, ce n'était pas qu'à cause des deux gamins… ce qui rappela à Gaara ses propres raisons d'être nerveux. Surexcités ?

\- J'espère que tu as trouvé de quoi les calmer, intervint-il. S'ils détruisent encore quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas sûr que l'amour que te porte le peuple de Suna suffise à leur épargner sa colère.

Naruto fit la grimace.

\- Ils ne sont pas agités à ce point là, rassura t-il Gaara.

\- Attends que tu partes ! Subaru a intérêt à les surveiller de près cette fois !

\- Subaru est parfait, contra avec un sourire Naruto face à l'expression dubitative de Gaara. C'est toi qui cède toujours.

\- Pour éviter les émeutes ! s'exclama Gaara avec une mauvaise foi qui fit sourire Naruto.

En vérité il s'amusait beaucoup (trop) des aptitudes et du caractère des deux enfants.

\- ... La dernière fois, poursuivait Gaara, ils ont détruits plusieurs bâtiments…

\- … qui devaient être rasés dans les jours suivants, compléta Naruto d'une voix affaiblie en repartant dans ses pensées.

Gaara ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il détestait voir ce voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Naruto… qu'est-ce qui te trouble alors ?

\- Ils n'ont connu que ce foyer et ici personne ne m'est hostile…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Gaara hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement.

\- Ils sont assez solides pour affronter cette situation et toi aussi, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, mais après tout il ne faisait que pointer l'évidence.

Naruto s'agita sur sa chaise, ressemblant à l'enfant qu'il était lors de leur première rencontre. Gaara comprit que son malaise était plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru et surtout que l'Autre n'y était pour rien pour une fois. Il s'ajoutait à la peur qu'il voyait luire dans les yeux de Naruto. Gaara se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour saisir les mains de Naruto. Ce dernier inspira profondément et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami, essayant de s'expliquer plus clairement.

\- Si je rentre, ils appartiendront à Konoha…

\- Tu ne veux plus être Hokage ? coupa Gaara pour le faire réagir. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

\- Il n'est pas question de mes rêves, s'exclama Naruto avec humeur. Même si je devais ne jamais être Hokage, Konoha c'est chez moi !

Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant Gaara d'un air stupide en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'après tout ce temps il éprouvait encore ce genre de sentiments pour son village natal. Ce n'était pas l'endroit d'où il venait mais sa maison.

 _"J'ai laissé mon cœur à la maison"_ , pensa Naruto.

Il ferma les yeux mais un visage à la peau pâle se forma sous ses paupières et il les rouvrit précipitamment pour plonger dans ceux de Gaara.

\- Ils se sentiront chez eux là où tu décideras de t'installer, lui dit ce dernier en souriant. Et ils ne seront pas seuls puisque tu seras avec eux.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- Tu voudrais les laisser ici, questionna prudemment Gaara, sachant que le village du sable risquait de ne pas survivre à l'énergie conjuguée de Kiyomaro et de Kaname.

\- Ce n'est pas une option, dit Naruto d'une voix catégorique, sortant enfin de son état troublé.

\- Alors arrêtes de t'en faire ou je vais finir par croire que sous toutes leur vantardise les Uzumaki ne sont en fait que des couards.

Naruto le frappa à l'épaule avec un sourire et Gaara appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux sérieux et pleins de tendresse.

\- Tu vas me manquer Naruto, souffla t-il.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueillis, sourit ce dernier.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit gravement Gaara. Je n'aurai pas assez de cette vie pour payer ma dette envers toi.

\- Je te rappellerai cette phrase, dit Naruto.

Son rire amusé résonna dans la pièce. Il se releva :

\- Je vais aller les voir avant la réunion.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine que tu sois présent, je te raconterai. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer en vu de la soirée qu'ont préparé Kankurô et Subaru pour ton départ.

Le cœur de Naruto se crispa mais il n'en montra rien. Il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à l'aile de la famille du Kazekage où il logeait. Il devait partir. Quitter Gaara et ce village où tout le monde l'aimait, quitter Kiyomaro et Kaname, même peu de temps, quitter la présence chaleureuse de Subaru… Revenir à Konoha. Retrouver Tsunade, Kakashi, ses amis, Sakura… Sasuke. Le dernier nom lui fit mal et il le chassa de sa tête. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste serrer ses fils dans ses bras.


	2. Loin des yeux...  près du cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Sasuke appartient à Naruto… Naruto appartient à Sasuke… et ils n'existeraient pas sans Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> COUPLE : NaruSasu / SasuNaru et d'autres…
> 
> RATING : K+ pour l'instant mais le rating sera variable d'un chapitre à l'autre.

**CHAPITRE SECOND : Loin des yeux… près du cœur.**

* * *

 

_Konoha gakure-no-sato, Hi-no-Kuni (Pays du Feu)_

* * *

 

Tsunade regardait le village de Konoha qui s'étendait au pied de la tour de l'Hokage. Le crépuscule noyait le paysage sous un voile d'or rouge où se découpaient les lignes sombres des toits et au-delà du mur d'enceinte, les silhouettes dansantes des arbres sous le vent.

Avec un soupir, la Godaime retourna à son bureau. Sur le sous-main, un parchemin portant le sceau de Suna s'était enroulé sur lui-même. Il contenait la liste des aspirants chuunin du village des sables pour les épreuves qui se dérouleraient à Konoha deux semaines plus tard. Tsunade lissa une nouvelle fois le parchemin. Ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement sur le dernier nom : Ren. C'était le code convenu entre le Kazekage et elle cinq ans auparavant.

« _Enfin_ », pensa t-elle, mais sa joie était incertaine. Pendant les six mois qui avaient suivit le jour où Naruto avait failli tuer Jiraya en perdant le contrôle du Kyuubi, le gamin sembla s'être évaporé dans la nature.

Sans nouvelles de lui, Tsunade avait lancé plusieurs équipes à sa recherche et dû supporter les discours conjoints d'Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane et Danzô Shimura, quant à son choix persistant d'entériner la décision du Sandaime et laisser Naruto Uzumaki être un ninja. Ils croyaient en la nécessité de le confiner dans une cellule, privé de son chakra et hors de portée de l'Akatsuki. Éventuellement, ils pourraient s'en servir pour négocier la sécurité du village !

« _S'ils ne l'ont pas déjà en leur possession en ce moment-même,_ » avait rageusement pensé Tsunade en entendant ces absurdités. Elle en avait serré les poings si forts pour se contrôler, que ses ongles avaient déchirés ses paumes, mais elle avait gardé son calme et sans commenter leurs avis ou justifier les siens, elle n'avait tenu aucun compte de leurs opinions et agit à sa guise.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas une ligne de conduite viable à long terme et elle le savait. Aucune piste ne s'ouvrait, les équipes revenaient bredouilles. Et enfin, un matin, un aigle de Suna s'était engouffré directement par la fenêtre ouverte de son bureau. Avec un message de Gaara et plusieurs autres parchemins, il y avait une lettre de Naruto. Tsunade s'était jetée sur la missive, l'esprit déjà occupé à imaginer comment faire payer à ce sale gamin tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir par sa faute, quand son intérêt pour sa lecture l'emporta sur ses plans de vengeance. Il y expliquait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer tant que le Kyuubi ne serait pas sous contrôle et qu'en restant loin de Konoha, le village n'aurait rien à craindre de l'Akatsuki. Il disait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas risquer la vie des siens en perdant le contrôle du bijuu...

Le cœur de la Godaime s'était serré. Personne ne pouvait délivrer Naruto du fardeau de Kyuubi alors que lui, sa volonté et ses sourires, pansaient les blessures des autres cœurs par leur chaleur. Danzô et les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'un réceptacle, une donnée politique ou un démon, mais jamais la force incroyable du gamin. Ceux qui voyaient réellement Naruto ne tenaient pas sa volonté pour rien. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Tsunade ignorait alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux... Ils étaient bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, comme elle l'avait découvert depuis, même si évidement cela ne changeait pas vraiment les choses.

Pour éviter que le Conseil du village ne la pousse à faire passer le jinchuuriki pour un déserteur, Gaara lui proposait dans sa lettre, d'accueillir sa sœur comme ambassadrice plus ou moins permanente. En échange de quoi, Naruto devenait officiellement membre des forces de Suna pour une durée indéterminée. Il y avait joint les documents officiels déjà remplis et signés de sa main qui n'attendaient plus que le sceau de Konoha pour être validés. L'échappatoire proposée par Gaara était une bonne idée, du moins la seule qu'ils aient à leur disposition pour protéger Naruto tout en lui permettant d'agir librement.

Jiraya l'avait finalement convaincue que c'était une bonne chose que le gamin se prenne en main et s'éloigne un peu du village, qu'il quitte "le nid". Il était tard et ils étaient les seuls clients du troquet le plus infâme de Konoha.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que font les oiseaux lorsqu'ils savent voler ? avait-il sourit dans sa coupe de saké. Et n'est-ce pas le rôle des "parents" que de les laisser faire ?

Tsunade s'était moquée de lui et de son sentimentalisme pathétique. Mais elle aussi s'était attachée plus que de raison à Naruto et cette prise de conscience l'obligeait à prendre du recul. Le choix de Naruto était surtout dangereux pour lui-même. Tsunade devait aussi apprendre à faire confiance au gamin en dehors de ses performances de ninja, à croire en l'homme aussi...

« _La confiance... N'est-ce pas ce qu'on éprouve pour un Hokage ?_ », avait-elle pensé en écho aux mots de Jiraya. Elle avait doucement rit d'elle-même et voyant ce rire, Jiraya l'avait accusé d'en vouloir à sa vertu - elle s'était étouffée avec son saké à ce mot ! - en lui décochant un tel sourire... Ce vieux pervers idiot ! Le souvenir de Jiraya dansa un instant sous ses paupières verrouillées par le chagrin.

Dans son bureau noyé des feux du crépuscule, Tsunade chassa rapidement l'eau qui perlait à ses yeux. Son autre main jouait toujours avec le parchemin de Suna ; elle sourit en se rappelant la réaction que l'échange Temari/Naruto avait provoquée.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, cette décision déplut fortement au Conseil mais Jiraya soutenait Tsunade, ainsi qu'un nombre surprenant de chefs de clan. La surprise était partagée aussi bien par les deux sannin que par Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Les premiers ne s'attendaient pas à autant de voix en leur sens et les seconds ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quelqu'un soutienne la valeur de Naruto Uzumaki en dehors des sannin.

Mais au fond, ce soutien inattendu ne l'était pas tant que ça. Les ninja de la génération de Naruto aimaient beaucoup le garçon ; ils en parlaient chez eux et les exploits de Naruto avaient fait le reste... ainsi que ces secrets qui ne pouvaient être dits à haute voix mais qui n'en demeuraient pas moins vifs à l'esprit des chefs de clan (1). Pour la première fois, Tsunade avait entrevu une réelle lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir... Cependant toute la population de Konoha n'était pas composée de ninja, et la peur du Kyuubi était encore bien trop ancrée dans les esprits de la majorité des adultes.

La Godaime en prit toute la mesure l'année suivante, quand parvint à Konoha la nouvelle de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki à Suna. Certains se félicitèrent bruyamment de l'éloignement de Naruto. Il y eut quelques incidents sans gravité entre eux et les amis du jinchuuriki. Le Conseil s'en mêla tout de même, voulant des sanctions à l'encontre des ninja impliqués. Cela engendra une intervention plutôt spectaculaire et venimeuse du chef du clan Hyuuga qui remit vertement à leur place les membres du Conseil partisans de la sanction. Il n'avait pas supporté non plus les propos de Danzô Shimura sur la mauvaise influence du garçon, ni sa suggestion de révéler l'identité du jinchuuriki aux jeunes générations de ninjas, afin qu'ils s'en méfient, arguant que la perte de contrôle de Naruto face à Orochimaru au pont du Ciel et de la Terre était la preuve de sa dangerosité.

Hiashi Hyuuga admirait Naruto qui, en dépit des avanies qu'il subissait depuis sa naissance, était parvenu à transformer Neji et Hinata par son exemple. Neji lui avait raconté l'attitude du jeune homme pendant la mission de sauvetage du Kazekage. Ce gamin lui rappelait trop quelqu'un (1) qu'il avait aimé et respecté sans réserve, pour suivre Danzô et ses partisans dans leur plan.

Du côté de Suna, on se félicitait ouvertement de la présence de Naruto au village, ainsi qu'en témoignaient les rapports venus du Pays du Vent. Tsunade ignorait dans qu'elle mesure Naruto remplissait réellement son contrat avec Gaara, car officieusement, le jeune homme utilisait le village du sable comme point de chute et continuait à voyager et à s'entrainer. Il n'y passait donc que peu de temps. Le Conseil ignorait ce "détail" mais pas les ninjas de la promotion de Naruto.

Aucun d'eux ne crut à "l'échange amical" avec Suna. Au début, elle avait régulièrement dû empêcher les équipes 7, 8, 9 et 10 de partir à la recherche du « disparu ». Saï, Neji, Kiba et Lee étaient les plus difficiles à contenir. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse une réunion et explique à tous la nécessité de faire croire à la présence de Naruto à Suna pour obtenir d'eux leur silence et qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles…

Les quelques mots codés que le Kazekage glissait dans ses courriers tous les cinq ou six mois, seuls signes que Naruto était en vie et en bonne santé, suffisait pourtant tout juste à les retenir et calmaient à peine les nerfs de Tsunade. La Godaime avait d'autres raisons d'être inquiète, en dehors du risque que l'Akatsuki mette la main sur Naruto.

Gaara lui avait parlé de la réaction étrange du blond lorsqu'il lui avait appris le retour de Sasuke. Le jeune homme avait cessé son entraînement le temps d'écouter son ami. Il n'avait rien dit, son visage n'exprima rien non plus. Après un simple "Merci", il avait repris son entraînement comme si de rien n'était, mais à la nuit tombée, il était parti sans en avertir Gaara. Il s'était volatilisé toute une semaine sans que nul ait jamais su où il était allé. Plus tard encore, au cours d'une visite à Konoha, le Kazekage confia à Tsunade que Naruto semblait perturbé :

\- Il m'a parlé de mensonges, confia le jeune homme. Il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Il n'a plus l'air de vouloir revenir.

Gaara semblait également furieux mais il ne demanda pas à Tsunade si elle avait une idée de ce que Naruto avait pu découvrir ou de la raison pour laquelle il était si malheureux depuis. Seul son regard froid lui en fit silencieusement le reproche et Tsunade, qui connaissait plusieurs des secrets qui entouraient Naruto, fut envahie par une culpabilité qui dès lors ne la quitta plus.

Et s'il ne rentrait jamais par leur faute ? Ils l'attendaient tous. Ses amis l'avaient guetté tous les jours pendant des mois après le retour de Sasuke. Ils le guettaient encore il y a à peine plus d'un an, le jour de l'enterrement de Jiraya. Elle seule l'avait vu ce jour là, après le coucher du soleil et n'en avait rien dit à personne.

Elle se souvenait du ciel de cette nuit là, presque indigo et du vent qui balayait doucement le cimetière ; elle se rappelait de l'insistance vaine de Shizune pour qu'elle rentre et du fait qu'elle avait eu besoin de rester, comme si une part de son cœur avait deviné... Elle se rappelait de ses larmes retenues par un chagrin trop vaste et qui lui faisaient défaut depuis qu'était tombée la nouvelle. Elle se souvenait avoir regardé les éclats de lune luire sur le marbre blanc des sépultures et s'être dit qu'elle avait trop perdu d'êtres chers déjà, pour avoir encore des larmes à verser.

Surgi soudainement de nulle part, Naruto s'était posté silencieusement près d'elle devant la tombe fraîche, son corps enveloppé d'une cape noire qui lui donnait l'air de faire parti intégrante des ombres autour d'eux et... il lui avait pris la main. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de cette main devenue plus grande que la sienne et qui dégageait la même force rassurante que celles de Jiraya. Et c'est cette pensée qui dénoua enfin, le barrage à ses larmes. Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés, pas même quand ils avaient éclatés ensemble en sanglots. Seules leurs mains étaient restées liées, accrochées l'une à l'autre comme à une bouée. La nuit les enveloppait de silence, le souvenir de Jiraya palpitait dans leur cœur...

Naruto avait tiré sur leurs mains jointes pour attirer son Hokage contre lui, cherchant à endiguer la peine mêlée de rage qui brûlait en lui, en elle, pour celui qui leur avait été arraché. Elle s'était laissé aller contre lui, troublée qu'il soit si grand désormais et par la force qui se dégageait de lui. Quand la vague de chagrin s'était tarie, Tsunade s'était doucement défaite de son étreinte et lui avait jeté un regard en coin après s'être essuyé les yeux. Elle avait pensé aux paroles de Gaara quelques mois auparavant : Il n'a plus l'air de vouloir revenir... Elle n'avait distingué qu'un pâle sourire et une joue humide dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Son expression lui resta invisible. Il avait serré une dernière fois ses doigts entre les siens puis Naruto avait relâché sa main.

"A bientôt" avait-il soufflé avant de disparaître et depuis, le cœur de Tsunade crevait d'impatience. Parce qu'avant qu'il ne la laisse cette nuit là sur la tombe de Jiraya, elle n'avait pas compris la profondeur de son attachement à Naruto.

Elle laissa à nouveau le parchemin s'enrouler sur lui-même dans un bruissement sec.

 _Ren._..

Poussant un profond soupir, Tsunade croisa ses bras sur son bureau et enfouit son visage entre eux. Est-ce que le vide laissé par son absence suffirait à convaincre Naruto que sa place était ici ?

**°°O°O°°**

Un éclair noir frappa le sol à l'entrée du village caché mais les gardes ne virent que quelques feuilles tournoyant dans l'air lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête. Une haute silhouette encapuchonnée de noir sautait maintenant de toits en toits et s'immobilisa au sommet d'un poteau. Elle écarta les bras comme si elle s'étirait après un long sommeil ou comme si elle cherchait à prendre l'horizon entier dans une seule étreinte.

Elle resta ainsi un instant, dans la lumière écarlate des derniers rayons, avant de reprendre sa progression vers la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivé là, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux visages gravés dans la falaise et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se laisser tomber souplement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Tsunade sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son cœur se figea tandis que l'inconnu dépliait son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq dans la pièce, rabattant sa capuche dans le même mouvement. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, le souffle coupé.

\- Et bien, on dirait que tu regardes un fantôme.

La voix était basse et douce, si différente...

\- Naruto, souffla Tsunade quand elle se fut reprise.

Elle le serra dans ses bras un long moment, à lui briser les côtes, et le jeune homme hésita à peine avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tsunade-baba… murmura t-il tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Tsunade ne fit rien pour retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé, paraissant toujours aussi jeune malgré ses cinquante-cinq ans. En revanche, Naruto ne ressemblait plus au garçon de treize ans partit s'entraîner avec Jiraya six ans auparavant.

Sous son long manteau noir à capuche il portait un pantalon de même couleur. Son bandeau de Suna lui servait de ceinture. Il portait aussi un tee-shirt blanc avec une spirale écarlate brodée au niveau du cœur, comme une cible. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et tombaient devant ses yeux, masquant son regard.

Il était mince mais les muscles étaient bien là, longs et fins. Ils roulèrent sous sa peau couleur de miel lorsqu'il se défit de son manteau. Ses gestes étaient d'une grâce et d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Ils étaient souples avec quelque chose de la nonchalance des fauves au repos et de leur puissance contenue. Tsunade recula un peu, tenant le jeune homme à bout de bras.

" _Il est devenu incroyablement beau,_ pensa-t-elle. _Encore plus que Minato…"_

\- Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? "demanda Naruto doucement, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Rendue muette par la surprise - comment est-il au courant ?-, Tsunade le regarda dans les yeux… et oublia son interrogation première. Elle perdit pied, engloutie par la luminosité de son regard. Disparus les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été… et ce violet dans les yeux de Naruto, magnétique et hypnotique tant il rehaussait sa beauté, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… Sous le coup de sa révélation, Tsunade recula d'un pas, les pupilles dilatées par la surprise.

\- Tu as réussi, souffla t-elle, maîtriser Kyuubi… Co… comment as-tu fais ?

Naruto éluda d'un sourire. Pas de l'ancien qui lui mangeait la moitié de la figure. Ce sourire là était si sensuel que Tsunade déglutit difficilement. Sensuel, mais parfaitement inconscient de l'être puisque Naruto prit le trouble soudain de l'Hokage pour de l'inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il pour la rassurer. Cela fait quelque temps maintenant que Kyuubi est sous contrôle. Il n'y a rien à craindre, il ne pourra plus causer de tort à personne. Sauf à ceux qui veulent s'approprier sa force, mais je leur souhaite bien du plaisir…

Quelque part à l'intérieur de son corps, Naruto sentit les ondes d'un rire en écho à ses pensées et la voix de Kyuubi qui atteignait sa conscience : _Il faudrait être fou ou suicidaire pour croire te battre aujourd'hui_ , riait le renard avec férocité, _Ake Sen'puu_ (2)… et le rire du renard enfla démesurément, ivre de leur puissance désormais indéliable, au point que Naruto se sentit frissonner.

Tsunade ne cessait de l'admirer et le jeune homme rougit de gêne sous son regard. Cependant, elle ne le considérait pas comme les fans qu'il avait à Suna. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'on aurait pu trouver dans le regard d'une mère sur un fils dont elle serait particulièrement fière. Jamais Naruto n'avait lu si facilement en elle et il s'avoua, un peu honteux et plus qu'agréablement surpris, qu'il n'imaginait pas que Tsunade puisse lui être à ce point attachée. Naruto passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne :

\- Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça Tsunade-sama, sourit-il.

Surprise par tant de politesse, cette dernière réalisa, après des années à lui hurler dessus pour ses Baa-chan, qu'elle les préférait au final.

Naruto fit quelques pas dans la pièce où rien n'avait vraiment changé et s'arrêta face au mur orné des portraits des précédents Hokage. Il s'approcha de la photo de son père. Tsunade vit le reflet du jeune homme dans le verre protecteur se superposer au visage du Yondaime. La ressemblance était frappante une fois qu'on le savait.

\- Tu étais encore trop jeune pour que nous puissions t'apprendre la vérité, dit-elle lentement. Sandaime avait laissé l'ordre de ne rien te révéler avant ta majorité. Je suis désolée Naruto, je te demande de nous pardonner, de me pardonner…

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné de ses excuses et plus encore par la culpabilité et le chagrin sincère qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers elle et emprisonna ses deux mains entre les siennes. Son regard chercha celui de Tsunade.

\- Ce qui me rend fou de rage, expliqua t-il, c'est que tout le monde ici était au courant. Ils me haïssent autant qu'ils le vénèrent. Il est leur héros pour les avoir sauvés de Kyuubi et moi, je suis l'incarnation de celui qui les en a privés bien avant d'être son fils. Pour les habitants et le Conseil, ma chair appartient au démon et pas au sang des Namikaze.

Il s'arrêta, un peu hors d'haleine. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en révéler autant sur ses sentiments mais il ressentait le besoin soudain de mettre des mots sur ses blessures :

\- Je me suis senti trahi, je vous faisais confiance… et puis, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas prêt à encaisser cette nouvelle à l'époque et que cela m'aurait sûrement détruit. Ça a faillit le faire… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Tsunade.

Il essuya les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

\- C'est encore un exemple de la sagesse du troisième, ironisa t-il avec un sourire presque comme celui d'autrefois. S'il avait été là, je lui aurais botté les fesses pour m'avoir menti. J'ai toujours rêvé de l'affronter…

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire. Naruto était si différent… et sa nouvelle version lui plaisait encore plus que l'ancienne. Elle le fixa un instant avec tendresse puis lui demanda :

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- C'est Kyuubi qui me l'a dit, il y a deux ans. - Tu peux communiquer avec lui ? s'exclama t-elle, incrédule et effrayée.

\- Pouvais, corrigea Naruto. Maintenant que nous avons fusionné nous ne pouvons plus dialoguer.

Il préférait ne pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su décrire la manière exacte dont il communiquait avec le démon, c'était devenu trop… étrange. Tsunade garda le silence un instant. Elle décida de ne pas insister. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler désormais… Ou pas ?

\- Naruto, es-tu certain de vouloir rester ici maintenant ? Gaara et moi pouvons réfléchir à une solution pour…

\- Non, coupa t-il. Je vais vivre à Konoha et la défendre, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je suis devenu très fort... Tu crois que je me suis tourné les pouces ses cinq dernières années ? Je prouverai que je ne suis plus un danger pour la sécurité du village… Et je prendrai ta place, termina t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sa voix était pleine de détermination. Il avait ce don d'enrober ses paroles de magie, de les imprégner de sa volonté sans faille. Elles résonnaient presque comme une prédiction et comme la première fois qu'elle les avait entendu dans sa bouche, elle fut certaine qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle ferait tout pour l'aider dans cette voie. Pas en souvenir de son frère et de son fiancé, même si cette pensée n'était jamais loin, elle le ferait pour Naruto parce qu'elle aimait ce gosse.

\- Pour devenir Hokage, encore faudrait-il que tu passes enfin chuunin, se moqua Tsunade. Tu es à la traîne... encore un peu et Konohamaru devenait chuunin avant toi !

Naruto grimaça.

\- J'allais oublier ! s'écria t-il brusquement en saisissant sa veste. Il en sortit un rouleau frappé du sceau de Suna et le lui tendit :

\- La recommandation de Gaara signifiant la fin de mon appartenance à Suna, sourit-il. Je crois qu'il voudrait aussi récupérer sa sœur, ajouta Naruto. C'est moins drôle quand Temari n'est pas là.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé plus de temps à Suna que je ne le pensais…

\- Je te raconterais plus tard, éluda Naruto. Pour l'instant tout ce dont je rêve c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'un bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku !

Il y avait tout de même des choses qui ne changeraient jamais !

\- Je préfèrerais que personne ne connaisse la nouvelle de ton retour avant demain matin, décida Tsunade après un instant de réflexion. J'ai un certain nombre de choses à préparer de mon côté… Elle poussa un soupir quelque peu agacé. "Tu vas passer la nuit ici dans la pièce où je fais parfois la sieste…"

\- Tu ne dors pas sur ton bureau ? Aie !

Tsunade venait de l'envoyer à terre d'une pichenette sur le front.

\- Ne m'interromps pas, Baka ! Et dire que j'étais prête à aller te chercher des ramen…

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent de gourmandise. Tsunade eut l'impression que leur mauve se diluait dans un reflet écarlate. Naruto se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire diaboliquement séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- S'il te plait, Tsunade-sama… dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'il la fit frissonner.

" _Là, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il a finalement appris cela aussi ces dernières années…_ " Elle se demanda avec qui. Tsunade lui rendit son sourire et du coup Naruto se sentit un peu moins sûr de lui. Il connaissait bien cet éclat dans son regard… il n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- J'irai à une seule condition…

\- Laquelle ? interrogea à contrecœur Naruto.

Le sourire de Tsunade s'accentua.

\- Je veux savoir le nom de celle qui t'a appris à faire un tel sourire.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent violemment. La Godaime ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas que l'allusion qui gênait Naruto. Tsunade ne savait rien de Kiyomaro et de Kaname et il redoutait beaucoup le moment où il devrait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il viendra bien assez tôt… Du coup, il y avait une chose, pourtant tout aussi difficile, qui lui apparaissait l'être beaucoup moins sur l'instant. Il se lança :

\- Qui te dit que c'est une fille Tsunade-baba ?

\- L'important c'est que tu sois heureux et qu'il t'aime sincèrement ! répondit-elle presque immédiatement.

Son absence de surprise fit tilter Naruto. Tsunade avait mieux lu dans son cœur à l'époque qu'il ne l'avait cru possible, mais restait le coup de grâce…

\- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'aime pas les filles, releva Naruto.

Tsunade piqua un fard et il éclata de rire. Qu'elle idée elle avait eu de l'interroger sur sa vie amoureuse ! Vu ses mœurs et son physique, elle devina sans mal les ravages qu'il pouvait faire. Elle avait deviné son attirance pour les hommes depuis longtemps, enfin pour l'un d'eux en particulier, mais ils l'auraient probablement tous les deux nié en bloc ce qui lui fit penser :

\- La majorité des équipes sont au village mais j'ai envoyé Sasuke, Sai et Neji en mission diplomatique dans le Pays des Vagues et ils ne seront pas rentrés avant le jour du tournoi.

Naruto resta impassible à l'évocation de Sasuke, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter ce problème dans l'immédiat. Il pourrait ainsi se concentrer sur son entraînement et sur l'examen.

\- Et pour mes ramens ? sourit-il avec impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) allusion au fait que Naruto est le fils du Yondaime et au dernier souhait de l'Hokage, jamais exaucé, que son fils soit traité en héros par le village.
> 
> (2) Ake Sen'puu : littéralement "tornade écarlate, rouge sang". Vous saurez le pourquoi du comment dans les prochains chapitres.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a déjà été posté sur fanfiction.net  
> Quand j'aurais rattrapé les chapitres déjà publiés je poursuivrai les post uniquement ici afin de respecter la charte de ff.net


End file.
